This Is It
by SurroundedInDarkness
Summary: This is a short drabble on Zira's death that I did. And its a sequel of sorts to the drabble I did on Scars death called The New Heir.


**Disclaimer: If I owned this story would I be posting this on FAN fiction. No of course not. So I obviously don't own this story or the characters. Hell I don't even own the plot. **

**Ok so I haven't been very active lately but I am coming back and all my stories will be updated by the end of next week. Thats right ALL of them. So please be patient and enjoy this little drabble I have made. **

Mud dripped off her soaked pelt as the rain pelted her and the outlanders pride. Simba and his pride walked sternly towards her "its over Simba I have dreamed of nothing else for years". The boar in his little ratty friend looked at her "boy does she need a hobby" both Zira and Simba ignored them. Their eyes locked in an unseen battle "last chance Zira go home" Simba said sticking his chest out trying to insert his dominance. Zira smiled her craving for Simba's blood reaching its peak. She crouched down "I am home. ATTACK!" with that her pride surged themselves into the battle. Fighting for what was rightfully their. Nothing would stand in their way of regaining their home. Zira stared down at the blood soaked scene. This scene of rain and blood reminded her of the day Scar was brutally murdered by the hyenas.

Anger welled up into her chest. She would would avenge Scar and Nuka. Nothing would stand in her way. Not even the death of her pridemates. Zira lunged herself in her battle in a fury of teeth, claws and blood. Simba's pride began to thin out leaving their king exposed. Zira bared her teeth but before she could do anything her pridemates surrounded the King pushing him into a corner and baring their teeth at him. For the first time Simba's eyes showed true fear. He began to back up but to no avail. The outlanders lunged at him clawing at his pelt and mane. Revenge the only thing in their minds. Zira licked her lips in anticaption. But wait what was this. Simba was fighting back! He was winning! That pathetic excuse for a lion was defeating her pride nearly single pawed. This was an outrage! She growled in anger. Gotta do everything yourself these days. She thought in the back of her mind.

Jumping down from the ledge that she had been watching the scene from. She stalked towards Simba "your mine" she managed to growl out. With that she let out an mighty roar and brought her paw down across Simba's face slapping him to the side. Simba struggled to his feet fire burning in his eyes. He growled threateningly at Zira. But all she could do was smile in anticipation this had been what she had been waiting for. This moment right here right now. Her and Simba circled each other. Each looking for their aponents weak point. They raised their paws ready to claw each other to bits. This was it. This would decide who would roar at the top of pride rock from now on. This battle would decide the kingdoms destiny.

Suddenly two roars distracted them. They looked over to the side and to Zira's suprise she saw Scar with Simba's little brat. Wait a minute he was supposed to be dead had he come back from the dead no that wasn't possible. That could only mean one thing she took a closer look. That little traitor it was Kovu. The cut across his eye made him look so much like Scar. The couple landed in front of Zira and Simba snapping her back to reality. Kovu glared at Zira while Kiara glared at her dad. They bared their teeth at both of them. "Kiara" Simba said in suprise. He lost his battle stance staring dumbly at his daughter. Zira turned her attention back to her traitorous son. "Kovu" she said sternly "movvaa" she drawled. He just glared at her. Refusing to submit to her any longer. Simba spoke up again "stand aside" he sounded calm but his words burned with fury. Kiara looked at her father her eyes so innocent "Daddy this has to stop." Simba looked at her suprised eched in his face. This was getting on Zira's nerves all she wanted to do was rip out Simba's throut was that so much to ask for "your even weaker then I thought" she seethed her words filled with malice directed only at Kovu. "get out of the way" she yelled desperation leaking in her voice. Kovu puffed out his chest protectively "I will never let you hurt Kiara or Simba not while I'm here" he crouched down ready to pounce on his adoptive mother. Zira looked at him in suprise. Another glance at Kiara and Simba showed her that Kiara was still pleading with her father but he refused to listen "stay out of this!" she looked at her father and said with enough sweetness to make Zira want to puke "a wise king once told me We Are One. I didn't understand then, but now I do." Simba looked at her in shock baffled at his daughters quickly aquired wisdom "but they" "them" she corrected him "us". "Look at them. They are us" Simba looked at the outlanders as if seeing them for the first time. "what differences do you see" the outlanders and Simba's pride looked at each other as if to see for the first time that their wasn't a difference between them. In fact they had almost everything in common from their pink noses to the little bushy part on their tail. Kiara smiled at her father as the realization spread across his face.

The sun began to shine through the clouds as if to say that the battle was over. And everything would be peaceful again. Simba looked back down at his daughter pride shining in his eyes. He nuzzled her affectionatly. It made Zira want to puke "Vitani now" she barked. Vitani looked at her mother but their was no more hatred in them. Instead they showed a new light. The fire of hatred that Vitani had been nurturing had been extinguished by the new realization. "No mother" everyone looked at her in suprise as she continued "Kiara's right" and with that she stalked over to Kovu's side. "Enough" she said hope in a desperate and false hope that her mother might agree with her. The rest of the outlanders looked at her shocked. A few of them joined her. Zira looked at Vitani with a hungry crazed look in her eye. "if you will not fight then you will die as well". Gasps ran around the outlanders and they looked at their leader. A few of them backed away suddenlty realizing that Zira might have lost a few screws during the fight. They began to walk over to Simba disgusted in their leader and her obsession. Zira's eyes darted back and forth frantically "where are you going? Get back here". Simba looked at her "let it go Zira. Its time to put the past behind us..." Zira looked at the disgusting excuse for a king. Let it go! He killed her mate! Her only love! How could he even suggest she let it go "I'll never let it go. This is for you Scar" with that she lunged at Simba.

A large body came at her side knocking her away from Simba. What was this? She tried to flip her attack on her back in an attempt to get to her stomach. Her attacker had the same thing in mind. And she to tried to flip Zira on her back and with that they plummeted down the cliffs edge. "KIARA!" Simba yelled in fear and desperation. So thats who her attack was all the more reason to claw her pelt off. A sharp pain shot through her shoulder as they hit the rocks and where forcefully seperated from each other. Zira distantly heard Kovu cry out his mates name. As they plummeted downwards "Kiara" Zira heard the desperate cry again that idiot Simba was probably climbing down after them. Seriously sometimes Zira thought he was asking to die. Maybe he wanted a death similar to his fathers. Another sharp pain in her side was the only thing preventing her from smiling at that thought. "AAAHHGG" she screamed in agony and yes maybe a little bit of fear. She stuck out her paws and clawed madly at the air trying to grab hold anything as they began to slide/roll down the cliff. Just as she tipped over the edge her claws dug into the rock she held on dangerously close to falling to her death. Apperently the Kiara brat had gotten a better grip for she was a little higher up. A little bashed up, but defenetly not hanging on to her life by such as thin thread as Zira was. Zira looked down and shut her eyes fear filling her every pore. Suddenly their was a crack as the damn finally gave way to the water it had been blocking in. "hold on Kiara" another voice that Zira did not know yelled down at her. Another crach filled the air and the dam finally gave way to the pressure filling that chasm with water and drowning everything in its path. "Simba. Simba the river" the same female voice called out the king. Zira opened her eyes a crack just in time to see that the king had apprenently been jumping from rock to rocks in a vain attempt to get to his daughter. His suprised expression amused Zira slightly.

In a determined way that only a father could muster he jumped and climbed in a desperate attempt to get to his daughter in time. His claws dug painfully into the rock. As he grunted as hoisted himself up to the cliffs edge. Zira began to slip her claws screaming out in agony as they were ripped from her paws in a desperate attempt to hold onto the edge of the cliff.

She grabbed on again to a smaller piece of rock. To streched out to hoist herself up. Kiara ran over to her holding out her paw in a vain attempt to rescue her "Zira" she said panic evident in her voice "give me your paw". That little arrogant bitch after all Zira had done to her she was still willing to save her. NO! She refused to accept help from the brat. Swiping her claws at Kiara in a rather vain attempt to injure/maim the lion, but only succedding in making her situation worse as her grip loosened some more. She growled out in frustration. Zira clawed frantically at the rock trying to regain what little hold she had. Hanging on loosly as she slipped farther and farther down the water was so close that her tail was begining to get damp. She began panting in fear. "Zira come on" Zira looked down again at the water as if weighing her options "I'll help you" Kiara said her voice had an extremely fake calm note to it. Zira hated that. No she thought to herself she was going to win this battle one way or another "No...Never" she seethed. She heard Kiara give out a little gasp but that didn't matter. She let go of the rock.

Everything seemed to go into slow motion. Her mother grooming her as a cub. Playing with her father. Meeting Scar for the first time. Yes that was a nice memory. Playing in the fields with him all alone. Just to two of them. Yes that was the memory she held most dear. Thats what she would remember him by. As the sun shinned in her eyes and she came closer and closer to the water she saw Scar standing on the edge of the cliff and staring down at he wasn't Scar the tyrant. No he wasn't even Scar. He was Taka. As a cub smiling at her as they played in the fields. Telling her she was so brave as they visited the Elephant Graveyard for the first time. He was her first and only love and with that thought she welcomed death.

**All reviews are appreciated. Tell me if you like it hate it are indifferent. Just hit that little blue button and tell me what you think.**


End file.
